


Reality's A Scam

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Egyptian AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This close to Pharaoh’s Palace, escape is a laughable concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality's A Scam

**Author's Note:**

> written at: August 6, 2007.

**Reality’s A Scam**

Pale violet colored eyes stare out across the desert sands, searching for some place _any_ place to hide.

This close to the Palace, escape is a laughable concept.

Hikari should know, that with Pharaoh's guards out searching high and low for him that it is useless. But Hikari doesn't stop.

He was promised freedom. Escape from enslavement. Nothing can deter him. Not the scorching sun that threatens to overwhelm him, or the freezing nights that get so cold it is hard to breathe, or his lack of food, and slightly more pressing lack of water.

"I won't go back. I'll never go back..." He whispers, sounding slightly delirious. Hikari isn't talking to me but he isn't really not.

"No, you're foolishness will just get us killed." Hikari stops walking for a moment and stares blankly ahead of him. There's nothing before him, and nothing behind.

After a few hours he falls to his knees digging his hands into the sand. After the first few handfuls its bearable. "At least this is real." He whispers pressing his face against it to cool his burning skin.

He lays like that for what feels like forever, crying. And I keep quiet. I don't warn him when the horses approach, their riders carrying swords, and bearing the mark of Pharaoh.

And he doesn't protest when they pull him to his feet, bind his hands, and force him to return.

"At least we won't die now." I tell him as we're marched back through the gates and made to bow at Pharaoh's feet.

He orders us to eat, drink, sleep and then return to our duties. Hikari smiles and says in a hollow dead sort of voice. "You call this living?"

I sigh. "Well, at least this is real.".

**  
End**

**Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
